


and I'm possessive, it isn't nice

by newblooms



Category: GOT7
Genre: A lil Plot, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Mostly porn, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, thats it i think, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Maybe I should leave you here for a little bit. Leave the door open for anyone to see you,” Jaebum says, biting along Kunpimook’s chest and collarbones. “It’s wanted you wanted, isn’t it? To be on display for everyone to see?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'm possessive, it isn't nice

**Author's Note:**

> for my angel rami, my bbam enabler, you did this to me

“God, baby, you’re so good with your mouth. Take me so good,” Jaebum mewls, fisting a hand into Kunpimook’s already disheveled pink hair. He fucks harder into Kunpimook’s mouth, the younger gagging slightly, tears welling in his eyes and saliva running down his chin.  
Kunpimook moans lewdly around Jaebum’s cock at the praise, eyes falling shut. 

“So pretty like this, baby.” Jaebum brings his thumb down to run along Kunpimook’s abused bottom lip, reveling in the feeling of his cock sliding into the boy's mouth. “So close.” 

He thrusts quicker in and out of Kunpimook’s eager mouth, the younger waiting for Jaebum to come. Jaebum yanks Kunpimook’s hair roughly, pulling him off his cock, a line of saliva and precum still connecting his mouth to it. Kunpimook knows what's next, his tongue falling slightly out of his mouth as Jaebum comes, white streaks covering Kunpimook’s face. 

Jaebum lets himself calm down, body still slightly shaking from his orgasm before he clambers down from where he was straddling Kunpimook’s chest, watching as the younger licks around his lips for the come that made it close enough. Jaebum pulls at the collar around his throat to get Kunpimook to look at him, he can't pull it hard enough to bruise - not tonight. 

Kunpimook looks up at him, eyes glassed over and Jaebum gets a good look at him as he settles in between the younger’s legs. He already looks wrecked - arms bounded to the headboard with new scarves Jaebum had surprised him with, cock leaking against his stomach, nipples hard and aching under the pressure of the clamps, lips red and abused, and face covered in come. 

“Been so good for me haven't you, baby? I think you deserve a reward, don't you?” Jaebum asks, pushing Kunpimook’s legs up so his hole is on complete display. 

“Please, daddy,” Kunpimook whines, clenching around nothing as Jaebum’s hot breath teases around the rim. Jaebum kisses up his inner thighs, wet hot mouthings that leave Kunpimook keening. “Daddy, don't tease.” 

Jaebum gives in to him, licking a long flat stripe up the rim. Kunpimook moans loudly, pulling slightly at the restraints. Jaebum repeats the action once more before his lips wander just above the younger boy’s wet hole, blowing more hot air into it. Kunpimook pushes back, eager for more, but is only met with a quick swat at the junction of his ass and thighs. 

“Stay still. Be a good boy for daddy,” Jaebum reprimands, but still leans his head back in between Kunpimook's cheeks. He dips in this time, just slightly licking the inner rim. He goes slow, lazily tasting Kunpimook on his tongue. He pulls out in favor of sucking lightly at the rim again before pushing back in, this time completely fucking Kunpimook with his tongue. 

“Daddy, I'm gonna come can I, please?” Kunpimook begs as Jaebum fucks his tongue in and out of him. Jaebum brings a hand up to wrap around Kunpimook’s leaking cock and Kunpimook arches, moaning _daddy_ loudly, his voice cracking in need. 

“Come for me, love. C’mon,” Jaebum says and it's all it takes for Kunpimook to come, staining his chest with ribbons of white. 

Jaebum cleans him up as the younger starts to come down, removing the binds and clamps. He’s got Kunpimook wrapped in his arms, smoothing his hair down, and trying to help him come down by whispering soothing words in his ear. 

“Baby, cmon, come back to me.” Kunpimook is still shaking slightly, flushed pink and panting. He looks completely fucked out, eyes shifting back to normal from the glazed over look they held before. Jaebum kisses Kunpimook’s cheek lightly, wrapping a blanket around him. 

"You're so good baby, my beautiful boy. So good for me," Jaebum praises, rubbing small circles into Kunpimook’s hip. He presses light kisses along the column of Kunpimook’s throat and the side of his jaw. “Come down for me, Mook, I’m right here.” Kunpimook mewls almost silently, looking over at Jaebum, eyes drooping sleepily. 

"Hyung?" Kunpimook says, voice rough from Jaebum fucking his throat. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby, you alright?”

“Never better,” Kunpimook sighs, nuzzling against Jaebum. 

“Do you need anything?”

Kunpimook shakes his head, “Just you.” Jaebum gets up to flick the lights off before pulling the covers back over him and Kunpimook. The thai boy scoots closer to him, wrapping himself around Jaebum.

“Get some sleep, love. You have to be up early,” Jaebum says, Kunpimook humming beside him. 

/////

Jaebum stirs awake at the sound of the alarm blaring through their bedroom. Kunpimook, as usual, lays dead asleep curled around him. Jaebum wishes he could let his boy sleep a little longer, but his driver is going to be here in an hour and Jaebum knows how long it takes the younger to get ready. 

“Mook, baby,” Jaebum says, shaking Kunpimook’s shoulder. He groans, swatting at Jaebum’s hand, but blinks his eyes open anyway. 

“Let me sleep.”

“Can't, you have a long day. Gotta get up, c’mon.” Kunpimook groans again, but unravels himself from Jaebum, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
He lets Jaebum drag him into the bathroom, leaning tiredly against him as Jaebum turns on the shower. Jaebum pets his head gently as they wait for the water to heat up.

Kunpimook is compliant and docile under the hot heat of the water, letting Jaebum wash his hair and skin, until he's free of all the traces of the previous day. The younger mouths at Jaebum’s shoulder and neck while Jaebum washes himself off. 

“We don't have time for that, baby,” Jaebum tells him, knowing exactly what Kunpimook is trying to start. The boy pouts slightly and Jaebum pecks him gently on the cheek before turning off the water. 

Jaebum dries him and Kunpimook off quickly, throwing the towel somewhere towards the dirty laundry pile. He grabs the hair dryer and a brush from the counter and sits the younger boy down on the chair seated in front of their shared mirror. This is a usual routine for them, Jaebum dries his hair while Kunpimook dots concealer around his under eyes and trouble spots. Jaebum always chastises him for it, Kunpimook knows he's not supposed to put on make-up before going to a shoot, but Jaebum lets him have his way. Jaebum always lets him have his way. 

It's not a secret that Kunpimook is spoiled, it's actually a fact he's very proud of. Jaebum showers him with affection and attention and unneeded, but not unwelcomed, gifts. Kunpimook is famous enough, rich enough to buy almost anything that catches his eye, but Jaebum still brings him home something (usually, something pricey) just to see the look of joy in the younger’s eyes. Jaebum liked taking care of his boy, enjoyed spoiling him, and Kunpimook was never one to ruin someone's enjoyment. 

Kunpimook wanders into their walk in closet. ¾ of it is his, Jaebum’s jeans and hoodies designated to the back. Kunpimook gets a new gift everyday from designers, companies, or even Jaebum himself and it takes up more space than either of them have. Kunpimook always offers to get rid of some of it, or give them to Jaebum so that Jaebum would have more room, but Jaebum always refuses, his sneakers and t-shirts don’t need much room and he wants to make sure his boy gets everything he wants. 

 

Jaebum comes and stands behind Kunpimook, hooking his chin on his shoulder, as the younger shifts through his hundreds of Saint Laurent shirts. He picks out two and holds them out, turning back at Jaebum for his opinion. 

“Black,” Jaebum hums, kissing Kunpimook on the cheek. The younger boy puts his shirts down, turning completely around and kissing Jaebum fully. Kunpimook wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck, pressing against Jaebum. Jaebum lets his fingers ghost over the patch of skin peeking out from where Kunpimook’s shirt had risen up. Kunpimook presses deeper, licking along the line of Jaebum’s lips to get them parted, whiny and needy. Jaebum pulls apart before it gets anymore heated. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Kunpimook whines, pleading with Jaebum. 

“We don’t have time right now, baby. I just got you cleaned up and your manager is gonna be here any minute.” Kunpimook pouts grumpily. The younger was often insatiable, hornier than a high schooler, with a need for Jaebum that he can’t ever seem to quench (not that he was complaining). They had had the conversation about their _arrangement_ very early on in their relationship. Jaebum had been worried that Kunpimook wasn’t satisfied with what they were. Before their conversation, they had been very vanilla, the kinkiest thing they had done was Jaebum fucking Kunpimook’s mouth (which, by how hard Kunpimook had come during, Jaebum should’ve known something was up), but that night they (well, Kunpimook) had openly discussed what he wanted, _needed_. He gave Jaebum the option of getting out then, when everything was still relatively new, and Jaebum had spent the entire night researching everything he could before realising that if this is what Kunpimook wanted, he could do it to keep the boy as his. It had began as something Kunpimook suggested, but it turned into something that Jaebum needed just as much. When Jaebum expressed how much he wanted what the younger did just as much as Kunpimook did, they had fucked on any, and every, surface of their shared apartment.

Since that day, Kunpimook was almost _constantly_ on. He’s always looking to try new things, some Jaebum has never even hear of. He’ll come home after long days, strung out and needy, sinking down on Jaebum’s cock within minutes of walking through the door. Or sometimes he’ll beg to be tied up, edged mercilessly until he’s crying for Jaebum - _Daddy_ \- to fuck him. Then there’s the unfortunate times when the other is on tour for long periods of time, away from Jaebum. If Jaebum is feeling nice he lets the younger touch himself while Jaebum watches through the grainy Skype camera, and if he’s not feeling so nice he doesn’t let Kunpimook come until he’s returned back to Jaebum. 

Kunpimook needed to give Jaebum complete control and Jaebum wanted to take all of it.

“He can wait, please?” 

“Behave,” Jaebum says, voice full of dominance and Kunpimook straightens up immediately because that was the power Jaebum was supposed to have over him. “Get dressed.” Jaebum leaves him with one kiss on the cheek before heading over to his corner of the closet, slipping on his favorite jeans and one of the NBA hoodies Kunpimook had gotten, but didn’t think was his style. 

Kunpimook’s manager calls ten minutes later that he’s outside. He had learned very early on in Kunpimook and Jaebum’s relationship that it was best not to walk into the apartment unannounced. 

“Have fun at your shoot, alright? I’ll see you when you get home,” Jaebum says, kissing Kunpimook lightly as the boy makes his way to the secret back door. It sometimes wasn’t easy dating Kunpimook. The boy was a household name in Thailand and was a rising star in Korea. They lived two different lives, Kunpimook on the screen and Jaebum behind the scenes. It was how they had first met; Jaebum had composed and produced Kunpimook’s - _Bambam’s_ \- korean debut song, and now four years later Kunpimook is one of the most popular solo artists in both Thailand and Korea, but most importantly he was still Jaebum’s. The hiding and secrets he had to keep weighed down on him occasionally, but he knows what would happen if people found out about them, even worse if people found out about their _arrangement_. He loves Kunpimook more than anything in the world and he would do anything to protect him, including keeping how much he loves the younger a secret. 

“Don’t watch the new video until I get home, okay? Promise me.” Jaebum had almost forgot about Kunpimook’s new single coming out today. They always watched them together, usually when they dropped at midnight, but his newest video release was pushed back due to editing errors. Jaebum knew little about the new song, Jackson, a colleague of his, had been the one to produce it and Kunpimook had been oddly quiet about everything. 

“I will,” Jaebum promised. “Now, go. You’re going to be late.” Jaebum kisses him briefly before sending him out the door - out into the world that only knew him as Bambam. 

Jaebum carries on with his morning routine, pouring himself a cup of coffee, feeding Nora, and making sure Kunpimook turned off all his appliances. He grabs his keys - unlike Kunpimook, he doesn’t have his own personal driver - and his sunglasses and makes the everyday compute to the company. 

He can see the new promo pictures of _Bambam_ hung all over the building, his boy’s handsome face smirking back at him with every step. They’re sexy and mature, just the right amount of chest showing to pass off as tasteful. Jaebum is reminded of when _Bambam_ first debuted, tiny and scared with chubby cheeks and a pink streak in his hair. He’s grown so fast, almost too fast, becoming a man that, if Jaebum hadn’t been with him all these years, he’s not sure he would recognize.

The video is set to premiere in less than five minutes and Jaebum rushes to his private recording room to escape the monitors that he knows will begin showing the video as soon as it drops. He’s working with the new company girl group today, which should keep him distracted for most of the day. The girls are talented enough to understand what he wants, but that doesn’t make him any less of a perfectionist. 

He’s been working for hours with the girls, mind completely taken away from Bambam. They’re almost done with the title track he composed and he decides to let them have a break for lunch, telling them how great they’re doing and to come back with even more energy. 

He’s settled down with his cup ramen when Jackson struts into his control room, sliding into the chair beside him. 

“Have you seen Bambam’s new video? I’ve never thought of Bambam as more than a little brother, but I’m not even ashamed to say that video got me a little hard.” Jaebum looks over at Jackson, noodle hanging halfway out of his mouth. Jackson’s never had much of a filter, but even that is something Jaebum never thought would come out of his mouth. 

“What?”

“You haven’t seen it? How have you not, it’s all over the building; not that it should be, there are _children_ here for god’s sake,”Jackson rambles, but Jaebum stops listening, pulling out his phone and typing in Bambam without even thinking, forgetting all about the promise he made to Kunpimook earlier.

Just judging by the fact that Jaebum has to _sign in_ to watch the video because it was too mature for young audiences, leads Jaebum to start to worry. The video starts innocently enough, just Bambam sitting in a chair in a dark room - that is until a figure comes up behind him, tying a blindfold over his eyes and his wrists to the arms of the chairs. The figure comes into full view, a beautiful girl that should think of a career change if she wasn’t already pursuing modelling. But Jaebum can barely look at her - distracted at the way Bambam looks tied up for the world to see. The girl comes into view again, leaning of Bambam to undo the buttons of his shirt, not stopping until his shirt was completely open and the top of his jeans popped open. He watches the girl drags her nails up Bambam’s torso, leaving bright red marks. Jaebum is brought back to the time around the video shooting when Kunpimook had told Jaebum he wasn’t allowed to leave marks anywhere on him. Jaebum had been suspicious but he didn’t press into it, figured Kunpimook had his reasons, now he knows them. 

The scene shifts, going from the dark room, to a bright bedroom flooded with white light. But the white obviously doesn’t symbolize innocence to the director. Bambam lays on a bed covered only by the white sheets as the same girl from the other scene crawls out from the sheet covering Bambam, laying on top of him, letting the sheet cover only her ass. Jaebum sees the girl lean up to kiss Bambam and shuts it off before he actually has to see it. 

Jaebum feels the jealousy itching under his skin, rage boiling up within him. Nobody is supposed to see Kunpimook like that, even when he’s Bambam. Kunpimook was his and only his. Jaebum was the one with the agreement of submissiveness from the younger that Kunpimook had now exposed to the world. He feels angry and betrayed, but most of all he feels possessive.

Jaebum slams his phone down, storming out of the room, leaving Jackson confused. He makes it to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his heated face. He tries to get himself to cool down, give Kunpimook a chance to explain why he lied by omission. He had just gotten his tempered breathing under control when he wanders out of the bathroom to be greeted with the monitors in the company all playing Bambam’s new video, mocking him. 

“Dude, are you alright?” Jackson asks when Jaebum gets back to his control room. 

“Um, yeah. No. Will you finish the recording?” Jaebum doesn’t wait for an answer, grabbing his coat, and making his way out of the building. 

He gets home before Kunpimook, but he wasn’t expecting the younger to be home yet. He tries to calm down before he does something stupid, but the visions of Bambam tied up with someone else touching him just gets him angrier. He thinks of all the people who watched it, the views going up by the thousands every hour, how many people now can picture Bambam like that, debatched and submissive. It was a view only Jaebum was supposed to be witness to and the more views the video got, the more possessive Jaebum felt. 

Kunpimook comes home about an hour after Jaebum does. The elder is still pacing the floor, pulling on his hair, trying not to punch a wall or break a glass. 

“Hyung?” Kunpimook calls from the entryway of the backdoor. “What are you doing home so ear-” Kunpimook breaks off as he sees a seething Jaebum. 

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Jaebum says, trying to keep his voice at a normal tone. 

“You saw the video.” Kunpimook concludes, putting down his bag and walking into the living room. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I was going to explain everything to you tonight. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn’t know how to say it. It’s just my job, you know? It doesn’t mean the same as it does when I’m with you.”

“I understand that it’s you job, but you shouldn't have lied to me. Her hands all over you, all over what's _mine_ , I wanted to be sick.” Kunpimook melts down into the sofa, wrapping his arms around his legs. “You were exposed for thousands - millions- to view. Do you know how it feels to have all those people think of you like that and not be able to say that you’re mine? I just wish you would’ve _told_ me Bam-” Jaebum cuts off at Kunpimook’s sharp intake of breath. He didn’t even realize what he had said until he looks over at Kunpimook, curled in on in himself, tears welling up in his eyes. Since they had started their arrangement Jaebum had never, not once, addressed Kunpimook as Bambam. It was always Kunpimook or mook or _baby_ , but never Bambam. Bambam was who he was to the outside world, inside their home, to Jaebum, that wasn’t who he was. Jaebum suddenly feels guilt wash over him as he looks at Kunpimook trying to discreetly wipe the tears out of his eyes. Jaebum was the one who was supposed to take care of him, protect him, but he’s yelling at that younger out of petty jealousy. 

“I’m sorry, I just need some air, okay? I’m gonna go for a walk, I’ll be back in a bit,” Jaebum says calmly, grabbing his coat and walking out of room. 

He’s only walked for fifteen when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He expected it to be Kunpimook, but is surprised to see a notification from the official Bambam twitter saying Thank You to fans for Bambam’s all kill. His _first_ all kill. Jaebum’s anger melts away, replaced with pride and happiness radiating through him at Kunpimook’s success. Kunpimook had wanted this for so long, worked tirelessly for it, and Jaebum wasn't going to let his own petty feelings take away what should be one of the greatest moments of Kunpimook's life. 

Jaebum turns and runs back the short way back home, but is met with an entirely quiet apartment. 

“Mook?” Jaebum calls out, voice echoing through the rooms. He sees Kunpimook’s phone on the counter and shoes still by the door so he knows the boy is here somewhere. He wonders if Kunpimook had decided to sleep, or maybe take a bath, as he heads up the stairs to their bedroom. He sees the bedroom door slightly open, light streaming into the hall. “Mook?” Jaebum repeats, pushing the door aside, breath hitching at what he sees - Kunpimook propped up on hands and knees clad in less than nothing, long legs opened wide and indecently. 

Jaebum can see his hands stretched out in front of him, bound together with one of their many pair of handcuffs. Kunpimook already has his plug nestled in him, Jaebum’s favorite one with the pretty pink jewel, and he’s already half hard at his own exhibition. 

“Oh, baby.” Jaebum chokes out, taking in his boy spread out for him. He knows this is Kunpimook’s way of apologizing, giving himself to Jaebum completely, and while Kunpimook has little to apologize for, Jaebum was selfishly going to accept it. 

Jaebum runs a hand down the soft skin of Kunpimook’s upper thighs, loving the way the younger sighed contently and pushed back into the touch. “Is this all for me?” Jaebum asks even though he already knows the answer, but he wonders if Kunpimook will wait until Jaebum gives him the permission to talk. “Hmm and what if someone else had come in instead of me? You seem to have a thing for putting yourself on display for anyone to see, don’t you?”

“No!” Kunpimook says suddenly, looking back at Jaebum with pleading eyes before he realizes that Jaebum never gave him permission to answer. He winces briefly as he waits for the punishment he thinks is going to come. 

“It’s okay, baby, you can talk. In fact, I want you to. Want you to count your spankings out for me,” Jaebum says, running a palm over Kunpimook’s left cheek before smacking his hand down harshly. Kunpimook gasps at the hit, flinching away, but Jaebum simply wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him back. “Count. We’re going for twenty, but if you lose count we start again, understood?” 

Kunpimook doesn't reply, making Jaebum spank him again. “I asked you a question, I want you to answer it.”

“Yes, daddy. I understand,” Kunpimook says, already breathless. 

“Good, you know you’re word, don’t you?” Jaebum asks and Kunpimook only nods making Jaebum smack down his palm once again. “Answer me like a good boy would.”

“Yes, I know it.” 

“Just making sure, don’t want you hurt, baby. You can start counting now,” Jaebum says before hitting him right in the middle of his right cheek. 

“One,” Kunpimook grits out, breathing harshly. He makes it to six before messing up, saying the number twice. By the time he finally gets to twenty, the real number of hits is closer to thirty. Kunpimook is almost sobbing, ass a bright red and burning, cock painfully hard between his legs. 

“Looks so pretty,” Jaebum says, running his hand over the heated skin. Jaebum leans over to the nightstand where Kunpimook left the key to the handcuffs. He uncuffs Kunpimook, kissing his wrist. “Get on your back, up towards the headboard.” Kunpimook follows the order, winces slightly when his he sits on his backside. Jaebum grabs his hands and re-cuffs them together behind the headboard. “What’s your color, baby? Wanna play with you for a bit.”

“Green, green, _please_.” Jaebum runs his hands down Kunpimook’s lithe torso, twisting his left nipple in between two of his fingers. Kunpimook arches his back, fighting the restraints, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Maybe I should leave you here for a little bit. Leave the door open for anyone to see you,” Jaebum says, kissing along Kunpimook’s chest and collarbones. “It’s wanted you wanted, isn’t it? To be on display for everyone to see?”

“No!” Kunpimook’s eyes flash open and he sits up instantly just to be pushed back down by the handcuffs and Jaebum’s palm. “Daddy, please, no. Don’t want anyone to see me, just you. Nobody else.” 

Jaebum shushes him with a kiss, reaching a hand between Kunpimook’s legs to spread them apart. Kunpimook opens his legs graciously, wanting nothing more than Jaebum to fuck him. But Jaebum just leaves the bed, Kunpimook watching him with questioning eyes, worried that he actually was going to leave him here. Jaebum returns, though, with lube and Kunpimook’s favorite vibrator held in his hands. Jaebum lays on his stomach in between Kunpimook’s legs, laying the vibrator next to him. He plays with the plug currently buried in Kunpimook, the younger boy whining as the tip gets close to, but never quite makes it, his prostate. He finally pulls it out completely, Kunpimook’s hole clenching prettily around nothing. “Color, baby?”

“Green,” Kunpimook breathes out. “So green, daddy.” Jaebum wraps a hand around Kunpimook’s cock, seemingly impossibly hard in his hand, making Kunpimook gasp, hips arching up. “ _Fuck_.”

Jaebum strokes him slowly, letting Kunpimook get distracted before he fits the vibrator all the way into Kunpimook’s ass, all the way turned to the highest setting. Kunpimook cries out when the vibrator presses against his prostate. 

"Hyung- fuck, Daddy, oh my god," Kunpimook babbled as he strained against his restraints, lifting his hips up, trying to fuck himself back on the vibrator. “Feels so good, so full, oh my god.” 

“Wish you could see your pretty little hole, baby. Takes everything so good. Can’t wait to feel you around my own cock,” Jaebum hums, pressing the vibrator in and out, watching the way Kunpimook’s hole accommodated to take the object. Kunpimook moans at the mention of Jaebum’s cock, his own spurting out a pearl of pre-cum. “I know you want daddy’s cock, baby. Such a slut for it aren’t you?”

“Daddy - _please_ I need you cum, please. Oh god,” Kunpimook sobs, moaning uncontrollably. “Can I, daddy, please let me cum.”

“Go ahead, babyboy. Come for daddy. Want to see you, my pretty boy.” Kunpimook cries out loudly, hole clenching around the vibrator as he comes, white streaking his chest. Jaebum keeps the vibrator pressed against Kunpimook’s prostate making Kunpimook whine uncomfortably from the vibrations. 

“Daddy, sensitive.” Kunpimook’s voice cracks in a hiccup. 

“But you’re so pretty for me like this, aren’t you? And your cock is still so hard for me,” Jaebum replies, wrapping his hand around Kunpimook’s cock once again, still throbbing in his hand. 

“Please daddy, I - I can’t,” Kunpimook begs. Jaebum just presses the vibrator harder against his prostate, edging Kunpimook closer and closer, his body jerking, wrists pulling against the cuffs. Kunpimook cums again, drier but more violently, sobbing. He doesn’t ask for permission, but Jaebum let’s it slide.

Jaebum finally, _finally_ pulls the vibrator out, Kunpimook’s hole clench greedily around the air. Kunpimook slouches against the bed, spent almost entirely. Jaebum undoes the cuffs again. They left red mark against Kunpimook’s tan skin and Jaebum makes a note to grab the medical cream from the bathroom when their done. “Baby? Can you hear me?” Kunpimook nods, smiling up at Jaebum. 

“Daddy, can I?” He asks quietly, pulling on Jaebum’s shirt until he slips it off. 

“Can you what, doll? Use your words. What do you want?”

“Want your cock. Want you to fuck me, but first I wanna suck you,” Kunpimook slurs, eyes already hazy. Jaebum nods, getting off the bed to remove his pants and boxers, sliding them down, his cock springing out, already hard and leaking onto his navel. When he sits back down on the bed Kunpimook drops down to his knees in front of him and instantly starts mouthing at the head, kitten licking at the slit. 

Jaebum half laughs half moans at Kunpimook’s ministrations, “So eager for daddy’s cock, huh?” Kunpimook nods, slipping the head past his lips. Jaebum can’t stop looking at how pretty his boy looks, lips red and stretched around him, bobbing past what he can take so he gags himself. Jaebum fishes a hand into Kunpimook’s hair, pulling slightly, making the younger boy moan lewdly around his cock. He pulls off briefly to breath, lips slick with spit and precum, some slipping down his chin. Kunpimook licks up the underside, tracing the vein running up it before he takes him back into his mouth, making Jaebum hips buck up on their own accord, choking Kunpimook slightly, but it only makes Kunpimook moan louder, revealing in the feeling of Jaebum fuck his mouth. 

“Baby,” Jaebum moans, breathless and needy. “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop. If you still want me to fuck you, you gotta pull off.” Kunpimook pulls off enough for Jaebum’s cock to slip out of his mouth, letting it rest against his bottom lip that’s jutted out in a pout. 

Jaebum helps Kunpimook back to his feet and he can see the younger is hard again from sucking Jaebum’s cock. He pushes Kunpimook back onto the bed, pushing against his legs to spread them. He taps his fingers on Kunpimook’s bottom lip and the younger opens his mouth instantly, sucking on Jaebum’s fingers, coating them with spit. 

Jaebum removes his fingers from his boy’s mouth, slipping two into Kunpimook’s fucked out hole. “daddy, please, please, fuck me,” Kunpimook cries as Jaebum adds a third finger.

“Want me to fuck you? Want my cock in your pretty hole, baby?” Jaebum says, sucking at the junction of Kunpimook’s shoulder and neck. Kunpimook only nods frantically, pawing at Jaebum’s biceps. Jaebum grabs the lube, coating his cock before pushing in slowly. 

“Opened you up so much, but you’re still so tight for me,” Jaebum groans, completely bottoming out. Kunpimook whines when Jaebum pulls back and presses back in, head grazing his oversensitive nerve. Jaebum leans down to kiss Kunpimook, the smaller boy moaning against his lips on a particularly hard thrust. 

“Feels good, so good, daddy, so full,” Kunpimook bables. Jaebum can tell he’s close by the way he’s clenching around his cock. He reaches a hand in between Kunpimook’s legs, wrapping a fist around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

“Want you to come again, come with me.” Kunpimook sobs with the permission, his mouth falling open and his body convulsing as he comes again, almost completely dry this time. He clenches hard around Jaebum’s cock and the sensation paired with the sight of his boy coming for him has him barrelling towards his own climax, fucking Kunpimook completely through his and into his own. 

Kunpimook starts to whine in pain from how unbelievably over sensitive he is, making Jaebum pull out not long after he’s come down from his high, his come leaking out of Kunpimook, down his thighs and onto the sheets. 

Kunpimook scoots over so Jaebum can lie next to him, wrapping his body around the older boy. There’s a pregnant pause while they get settled, broken by Kunpimook clearing his throat. “Are you still mad at me? I’m still really sorry for lying to you.”

Jaebum looks down at his boy, running his hand through his hair. Kunpimook leans into the touch, nuzzling against Jaebum. “No, baby, I’m not mad. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad in the first place. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do, though. I didn’t tell you and I should have.” 

“It would have been nice to know, but that is just part of your job and I need to be more understanding of that.” Kunpimook looks up at him before kissing him briefly on the lips. 

“Think you should be in my next video,” Kunpimook says sleeply, shifting closer to Jaebum. They really should clean themselves up, but Jaebum just pulls Kunpimook next to him, laughing lightly. 

“Maybe I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> im shit at endings. forgive me. for all of this. i regret it a lot


End file.
